1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of connectors and fittings, and in particular, to a modular rotary connection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connecting systems used to couple fluid components together have evolved over time. Fluid components include, but are not limited, to: pneumatic components, hydraulic components, CO2 components, oxygen components, natural gas components, hydrogen components, and the like. At one time, tapered threaded pipe nipples were used in-between the different components. Newer clamping systems that couple to ported flanges on the different components, replaced the tapered threaded pipe nipples. The newer clamping systems typically only used one or two screws to fasten the components together. This reduced the assembly time for a system. FIG. 1a is a drawing of a clamping system configured to couple to the ported flanges on two components. The newer clamping systems originally fit between the different components and therefore increased the overall width of the assembly. Recently, a clamping system that allows the two components to touch has been developed. These types of clamping system do not add any width to the assembly and have been called zero space clamping systems. FIG. 1b is a drawing of a zero space clamping system. Unfortunately, even the zero space clamping systems still use screws to clamp the components together with a pressure tight seal. This requires the use of tools to clamp and un-clamp the components.
Tapered threaded ports may still be used on the ends of the pneumatic and hydraulic components to install the components into a piping system. These threaded ports may be provided in a variety of thread types, for example NPT, ISO G and ISO Rc. Customers typically install a fitting into the tapered pipe thread, for example a quick connect fitting, a push to connect fitting, a barb fitting, or the like. Installation of this fitting adds a part, adds installation time, increases the width of the assembly, and adds another potential leak point. In addition, the inventory for the manufacture is increased by requiring the manufacture to stock each component in the different thread formats.
Therefore there is a need for a modular connecting system that can be used for attaching components together and attaching endcaps, containing the desired fitting type, to the ends of the assembled components.